


Steganography

by PaxDuane



Series: By Writ and Lips [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Sensitive CT-5385 | Tup, Force Sensitive Clones, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Growing Up, Growing Up Too Fast, Hidden Things, Mentions of surgery, Nonbinary CT-5385 | Tup, Nonbinary Jango Fett, Priest AU, Shaak and Jango respect each other to a point and hate each other past that, Tattoos, fuck order 66, kind of, rights of passage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Dogma and Tup have gotten their assigments for where they're going after Kamino, unexpectedly quickly. With the desire to leave some things behind them and take some things with them, they go to Jango. Tup's concerning headaches, Dogma's former name he doesn't feel safe enough to use--Tup's Force sensitivity, Dogma's calling as Hod Ha'ran's priest.Jango may hate this, but they'll make sure both of these children have what they'll need on the front.
Relationships: Dogma (Star Wars) & Boba Fett, Dogma (Star Wars) & CT-5835 | Tup, Dogma (Star Wars) & Jango Fett
Series: By Writ and Lips [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Steganography

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the first story I've posted with Tup presence! Confirming nonbinary Tup AND Force sensitive Tup? Who'da thunk? 
> 
> At this point, Jango has nearly just taken the job as the head of training for the GAR so most of the clones who interact with them still think of them as a bounty hunter first.

“Hey Jan’buir,” Dogma starts, peeking into the apartment with Tup at his back. He pauses when both Jango and General Ti look up from a quiet argument at him. “Uh, Jango?”

Ka’ra Buir is hovering on one of the couch arms, looking incredibly amused and…sharpening their nails? Dogma could have lived without knowing they could sharpen those. The talon-like nails are terrifying, no matter how much Jango likes them.

“CT-5830,” Jango greets, gritting their teeth. They glance behind him. “CT-5835.”

“Hello sir,” Tup says, peaking over Dogma’s shoulder. “We can come back.”

“Master Ti was just leaving,” Jango replies, expression dark.

General Ti scowls. “Think about my offer, Fett.” Then the woman leaves, giving both Dogma and Tup cheery goodbyes but ignoring Jango.

“Uh…” Tup mumbles, looking after the Jedi.

“She’s _asking_ about integrating training for the force-sensitives,” Jango says, sighing. “Come in, Boba will be back in about an hour. Sit, I’ll get drinks.” They get up, moving around Ka’ra Buir’s crossed legs.

“Is that bad?” Tup asks, curling up without a second thought on the side of the couch that General Ti was just on.

“No,” Jango calls from the kitchen. “But it’s not always practical.”

Dogma goes over to the kitchen, accepting the glass of blue milk for Tup. “We, uh. We got our assignments.”

Jango’s shoulders fall. “The trainers are calling you speedies, with how fast they’re getting you out there. It was supposed to be another year, two more growth cycles.”

Quieter, he says, “I…I want a tattoo.”

“I’m sure one of the medics…”

“I want Hod’s axe.”

Jango freezes. “That’s dangerous, Daysh.”

“You know how to hide it, though, right?” he asks, flinching a look back at Tup who has never gotten over how only Boba and the few adults that Dogma trusts call him by his ikaad’gai.

Jango huffs and turns around, holding the matcha and raising an eyebrow at them. “Yes. I do.” He pitches himself louder. “When do you move out?”

Dogma takes the milk to Tup and scooches into the middle of the couch so Jango can spread out to make the three cups of matcha.

“Two tendays, sir,” Tup chirps. “Is it because of the speedies?”

Jango slides their gaze over to Tup. “Why it’s not practical to train the force-sensitives?”

“Yessir.”

Jango nods. “I made sure the trainers would teach _all of you_ practices that would benefit the force-sensitive among you. Even Skirata didn’t fight me on that.” They reach over Dogma to ruffle Tup’s mane of hair. “You’ll do fine without further training, Tup. Don’t worry about that.”

Tup beams, but it’s a little dim. The headaches they’ve been having are a problem that Dogma has shared with Jango. The timeframe for them shipping out is going to have to speed up whatever fix the now-former bounty hunter has in mind.

Jango passes Dogma his matcha and places the final cup off the side near Ka’ra Buir. “Five days. You’ll come back in five days; I’ll write you a pass. I’ll have things ready for you then.”

“What?” Tup asks, licking their lips.

Jango looks over at them. “Ta’ak Rei has been working on figuring out your headaches and so she and her sister…” Ihaya Ma, who rarely comes to the surface, is better referred to that way. The two Kamino’ade may not actually be related, but they’re practically vode to Jango at this point. “…will be taking care of that. And I’ll be seeing to Daysh’s problem.”

That flash of insecurity and hurt passes across Tup’s face before sliding off into the aether. “What problem?” they ask instead, looking to Dogma.

Devotional. “Cosmetic only,” Jango says, grinning. “Now, you’ll be going the same place?”

“501st Legion, along with the other surviving members of our batch. Though it sounds like we’ll be spread out among companies and squads,” Dogma says, apprehension clear. It’s one of the legions that gets thrown at every big issue, and there have been some reports of odd behavior. Still, there’s a Jedi and some famous vode. It might be good.

Jango frowns—they know the battles the 501st gets tossed at too. The 501st is with the 212th enough, and the 212th belongs to one of the ori’vod that Alpha trained and loves like a child. _Kote_ , Dogma thinks. “Hm. Well, it’s time you learn to do Tup’s hair,” they say eventually, elbowing him.

Tup grins. “Yes!”

Tup is getting brain surgery. There’s a chip—in everyone after the Nulls—that Ta’ak Rei and Ihaya Ma disabled years ago. Broken, inoperable. The programs that might have been able to repair them are lost and Nala Se is frantically trying to fix that but failing at every turn. But in Tup, it was already malfunctioning before that and it’s coming apart. It has to be removed or it will start to cause seizures. Other vode are already getting scans in case.

Jango and Boba distract Dogma. Boba runs through the regs with him while Jango does a stick-poke tattoo across his face. A V will go in red from the middle of his hairline, below his eye, and back off to his temple. In invisible ink, the rest of the main axe blade, the other smaller blade that is a counterweight, and the handle will drip across the rest of his face and down his chin, all the way to his chest.

Before they started, Jango warned him, “When a god possesses you, it will show on this. If it is Ka’ra Buir, which you know I don’t advise, it will all be gold and silver. Someone else, it will follow them. But if it’s Hod Ha’ran, it will burn, because you are his. It will be visible ever after.”

It’s more a warning of what to expect than what to avoid. Dogma is a Priest, just like Jango and Boba. Just like the Ba’vodue who are directing Tup’s surgery.

Somewhere deep inside him, where he is still Daysh heart and soul, he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost want to explain the weirdness of Shaak Ti and Jango Fett's relationship in this, because it involves a lot of glaring, but there are certain points that I just...don't want to write out. We already are getting hints of Jango's past in their POV fic. It's not pleasant! Different than canon, yes, but not pleasant. 
> 
> Ikaad'gai is, roughly, baby name. It's a name that's used when children are very young. The concept exists in a few cultures. But for most of the clones, their number is their ikaad'gai. Calling "Daysh" his ikaad'gai is both Dogma separating himself from something that could be used to hurt him and still acknowledging it as part of him. It's part of his evolving relationship with his name. In the later parts of the timeline, he'll consider Dogma as a nickname and Daysh as his name. But that's not here. 
> 
> Finally, I felt I'd go a bit further into the enby identities, since nonbinary is a wide umbrella. Jango is solidly agender in this story (not all of my enby Jango stories have them as agender). Tup identifies as genderqueer (because not quite bigender or trigender) somewhere on the spectrum between agender and slightly feminine. Dogma is demimasc, which is not often addressed so I rarely mention it in tags. Boba is actually cis. No one is sure how that happened. Enby deities so far are Ka'ra Buir, whose gender is Dramatic (how I describe my agender identity to people who question my fashion), and Kad Ha'rangir, who is demifem but uses they/them pronouns but is never referred to as a goddess (only a god or a deity). Most of the Mando'kar'ade are actually some form of nonbinary because Mando'a isn't gendered and they just ;;; don't care? Yustbaar is one of the few who is solidly masculine and that's probably just because he's partially from/dealt with a culture with gendered language. 
> 
> Some of my ideas for who of the clones we know are Force sensitive in this AU: Tup (obvi), Wooley, Cody, Ponds, Echo, Gray, Doom, and Bacara. I will take recommendations! I'm also pretty sure there are a few under Bly, some outside of Torrent in the 501st, a couple with Gray, and a few with Gree. Fox is also Force sensitive and that's a Tragedy that is on the prompt list...


End file.
